This invention relates in general to snowboard accessories but more particularly pertains to an elongated springboard-like device that is attachable to a snowboard, respectively. Whereby, when used in combination with a snowboard improves control while turning, and also increases height when jumping. The device is substantially universal, lightweight, aesthetically pleasing, aerodynamic, and improves overall performance of the snowboard.
Winter sport activities are quickly becoming very popular and as a result many different types of winter sport devices are now available. For example, there are numerous variations of snow skis, snow sleds, snow discs, etc. However, the most popular snow device currently available is known as a snowboard.
Snowboarding is a sport that evolved from skiing, respectively. Therefore, it is not surprising that the technology involved in snowboarding was also derived from skiing. Snowboards were initially manufactured by ski manufactures, and most of initial designers of snowboards were ski designers who understandably incorporated ski technology therein. As a result, there are many similarities today between skis and snowboards, which is reasonable, since both skis and snowboards are designed for travel over snow. For example, both skis and snowboards are made from the same materials combined in essentially the same way. Such as they both initially stated with all wood construction then later introduced synthetic materials, e.g., fiberglass ultra high molecular weight Polyethylenes, either singly or in laminated combinations with wood cores, steel edges, and plastic tops and sidewalls. Also, the techniques of manufacture were transferred virtually unchanged from skis to snowboards. Therefore, the similarities between skis and snowboards are obvious but the differences have not been thoroughly recognized or addressed.
Winter sport games and devices when first introduced were designed to simply glide over the snow, and their intended use was strictly for fun. However over the years, sport activities such as skiing and snowboarding have become more than just recreational fun. In fact snowboarding has become so popular that the youth of today have their own snowboard lingo and unique terminology for expressing particular moves and/or tricks that they rigorously perform. As a result of popularity, snowboarding is now considered by many athletes to be a serious profession that may be most profitable. Thus these athletes are very concerned and are desirous for new technology and improved overall performance of their skis and/or snowboards.
Unfortunately there have not recently been impressive advancements in snowboard technology, other than the addressing the materials from which they are made. Whereby, it is believed that the overall performance has not yet been achieved. Therefore there is a great need for snowboard improvements and this is what the present invention recognizes, addresses, and resolves in a manner heretofore not taught within the known prior art. However, it is to be understood that the present invention is not to be limited to use with snowboards alone, as the present device could easily be adapted for use with conventional skis, or it may be incorporated and used with future types of snow devices.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an accessory device which when combined with a snowboard greatly improves the overall performance, especially turning, and/or jumping.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be easily removably attached onto a pre-existing snowboard or ski, or in a different embodiment it may be incorporated into the construction of the snowboard or ski at the point of manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be produced and sold as a kit that is used for modifying a conventional snowboard.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be produced in various sizes and/or shapes so as to be usable by athletes of different sizes or weights. For example, the device may be made for a child, an adolescent, or an adult, etc. Or still further the device may be adjustable so as to provide enhanced performance for individual users according to their specific needs and wants. Thus the accessory device may be customized either by the user themselves or by store personnel who are knowledgeable and trained to help first time users.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be produced in numerous colors and/or shapes so as to be stylish and aesthetically pleasing to the eye. This is especially important with today""s youth as they consider appearance to be a most important factor.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be produced in numerous different embodiments. Whereby, each embodiment provides unusual end results and different novel effects.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that may be produced from substantially any suitable material of engineering choice that provides proper resiliency or spring-like action. For example, the device may be manufactured from spring steel, rubber, plastic, or the like.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an accessory device for a snowboard that reduces chatter and vibrations and adverse effects, such as muscle trauma. Thus the device when used with a snowboard is substantially safer and less likely to cause injuries associated with vibrations or chatter, etc. This further provides a snowboard that is more fun as the user is much more comfortable, thus reducing stress and increasing endurance or stamina of the user.
Other objects and advantages will be seen when taken into consideration with the following drawings and specification.